


Couldn’t Wash the Echoes Out

by etothepii



Category: Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, Claspers, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Ex Sex, Ex-Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Top Nanaue Sha'ark, Xeno, previously established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii
Summary: “You’re still you, aren’t you? You’re just closer to the shark.” John stepped closer and traced his fingers down Nanaue’s chest, stopping where his belly button had been. Before, that was where scales smoothed into skin. Now, they continued downwards. When John hooked his fingers in Nanaue’s waistband, he touched thin flaps of flesh that felt like fins. Nanaue didn’t have those usually either.“I’m always the shark,” Nanaue corrected. “You’recloser to the shark.”
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332





	Couldn’t Wash the Echoes Out

“Listen, I am offering to exorcise the demon and take it off your hands for _free_ ,” John explained again to the large clay golem. He wasn’t a golem in the traditional sense. John would be able to detect that. He was just another one of Gotham’s metahumans, once human and now altered. That was a shame. John knew how to deactivate golems. “You will not get a better price for an exorcism than free.”

John didn’t understand why Clayface was doing the speaking or why he was sitting on what looked like a shitty makeshift throne in an abandoned warehouse on the docks. Nanaue, better known as King Shark to Gotham’s seedy criminal underbelly, stood behind him in a relaxed pose. Like the handful of mutants hanging around what John supposed was Clayface’s makeshift supervillain court, he was watching John. 

He looked different from how John remembered him, more fish-like. He had extra ridges along his arms that made them look better for swimming. The gentle thrum of magic that normally came from him was now a dull roar. John could detect the demon, somewhere inside there, but he couldn’t tell who was in charge. Most demons wouldn’t be so restrained in his presence. But he and Nanaue had parted on awkward terms.

It’d been years since they’d last seen each other. Not since Nanaue had gotten himself thrown into Arkham Asylum for eighteen consecutive life sentences with no chance for parole, and John had lost his number and moved back to England with the expectation of never seeing him again.

Yet here Nanaue was, escaped from Arkham Asylum and palling around with criminals while also being the host of the most recent demon to try and fuck up John’s life. Awkward. John wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Clayface said. “You see, we like the demon. The demon’s been useful. How do I even know what King Shark’s infected with is really a demon and not something more useful?”

“I have been chasing this demon. It led me here. I know it’s in him. Did you make a deal with it? Because mate, I wouldn’t advise it.”

“Well, it does what we say, which let me tell you, has been coming in handy.”

John cursed. Power. Of course a supervillain would make a deal with a demon for power. “Let me talk to it.”

“Not for free,” Clayface began. He was immediately interrupted.

“Sure,” Nanaue said. He snapped his teeth in the air then began to take deeper and deeper breaths. He closed his eyes and shook himself. His body jerked and twisted. He shuddered violently, then stood fully upright. The scent of sulfur filled the air.

The demon driving Nanaue’s body looked at John with solid black eyes as everyone but Clayface swiftly cleared out of the room. “John Constantine,” it hissed in a vicious buzzing hum that echoed unpleasantly through his magical senses. “I should have known you’d send me into a _trap_!”

“Thamuz, you bastard. I knew you were in there.” John started the familiar incantation for the exorcism. He didn’t have a binding circle, but he’d see how far he got before the demon spiraled out of control. It wasn’t his best plan, but it was hard to argue with “exorcise the demon before mass murder begins” as far as ideas went.

Dark energy gathered around the demon. It took the form of a dark smoke all around Nanaue’s body. A threatening rumble echoed through the room. Just as John braced himself to dodge a magical attack, the rumble cut out as abruptly as it’d arrived. John caught sight of huge, toothy jaws biting from inside the cloud of smoke. The smoke sparked and dissipated everywhere the teeth tore at it. 

John brought his sleeve to his nose to block out the thick, sulfurous odor. The exorcism he had been working on started to lose its focus. The target he’d pointed the power at was gone, leaving only faint wisps of demonic energy that led right back to Nanaue. He tried to finish the incantation, but all that resulted was noise. The ritual was gone because the demon was gone.

Nanaue continued to take huge, chomping bites of the haze around him until even that was gone. Then, he made a horrible hacking noise several times, stretched his jaw, and said to John, “It really didn’t like you. Did you do something to it?”

John stared incredulously at the scene before him.

“Like I said,” Clayface said smugly, “We have the parasite situation under control. We’re having some training issues with the most recent one but I’m sure that with time, we’ll sort it out.”

–

“I’m not going to pay you to exorcise a demon,” John said indignantly to Clayface.

“You have to see our point of view here,” Clayface said. He had taken over his and Nanaue’s side of the conversation and Nanaue, for reasons John couldn’t quite fathom, was letting him do it. “These so-called demons have been useful tools of our trade. And now you are asking us to give them up! They have valuable abilities that we have harnessed.”

“Demons? Plural? How many do you have?” John asked suspiciously.

“That’s confidential,” Clayface said. Beside him, Nanaue held up three fingers.

“Demons are dangerous creatures and they are literally possessing him.”

“Possession is such a strong word. They can’t control him when he’s like this. After a little while, this one will stop trying to fight it, and everything will be back to normal. And then we get another set of powers we can use.”

“You don’t use demons. They use you. There’s always a trick with demons and the best thing for your soul is for you to never, ever deal with them.”

“Well, now you just sound like a boring old church lady.”

“What are you going to do if the demons do take control and he can’t stop it? People will die. Lots of people, innocent people. I am offering to take care of it right now. Mate, you cannot be this selfish.”

“No one’s going to die that we don’t want to die. You saw him. Chomp chomp and it’s fine.”

“You’re mad.” John turned somewhat desperately to Nanaue. “This is stupid,” he said. “You can’t possibly be going along with this. What if I just blow you for them, hmm? Or better yet, whatever you want. You let me take care of the demons, then we go somewhere else for an hour and I show you a good time.”

“What?” Clayface yelped loudly. “You can’t do that! That’s cheating, you can’t pay in _sexual favours_ , that’s not a currency. Man can’t eat on –” 

Nanaue shrugged. “Sure. Now?”

John blinked. He looked at Clayface, who was still ranting, then at Nanaue, who looked curiously back at him. He hadn’t been serious. He’d just been tired of letting Clayface say all the stupid things. But John still thought about Nanaue sometimes, when he saw a particular kind of boat or smelled the ocean or thought about Hawaii. John still wanted him. Why not now?

“Yeah,” he agreed with renewed cheer. With this one idea, things were looking up. He wasn’t going to have to listen to Clayface anymore, he was going to exorcise that fucker Thamuz, _and_ he had managed to talk an ex into a tumble? _Don’t look a gift shark in the mouth_ , he thought to himself. “Aren’t you tired of listening to him talk?”

Nanaue laughed.

“Wait!” Clayface sputtered desperately. “Can we talk about this? They’re useful! Let’s not be so hasty here.”

“I don’t care,” Nanaue said. “I’m getting tired of them. Having parasites is kinda gross.”

Fuck, John realized. He should have taken this route from the get-go.

–

Nanaue took him to the water. As soon as several of the random henchmen that seemed to belong to King Shark and Clayface realized that Nanaue was _taking John to the water_ , they started sending John increasingly worried and sympathetic looks.

“I think they think you’re going to eat me,” John commented with amusement.

“Maybe I will,” Nanaue teased. He snapped his teeth playfully at John. Two buildings away, an eavesdropper jumped in fear and landed loudly in some boxes.

John didn’t laugh, but it was close.

“You know I’ll just give you back your demons for free, right? They recognized you, so as far as I’m concerned, they’re more yours than mine.” Like Clayface, Nanaue also seemed to think of the demons as akin to stray dogs he’d taken in that John was claiming to be the rightful owner of. He wasn’t afraid of them. They hadn’t hurt him.

“They really aren’t a threat to you,” John said. There weren’t words for the kind of relief it was to see Nanaue well. He wasn’t in hell being tortured for eternity. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t traumatized. According to Clayface’s claims, they were even better off for having collected several demons to extort power from.

“I’m stronger than them when I’m like this. But I can’t go mammal when one fights me or else it takes over. They can’t hear me when I’m in control, and I can’t talk to them when they are. Sometimes they can be unpredictable. But they can do some really cool things.”

“That’s why Clayface is here.”

Nanaue nodded. “He handles them for me when we need them. I guess not anymore.”

Nanaue led him further and further away, off the marked areas and away from the buildings. They picked their way down and along a bunch of rocks until they turned onto a small, hidden beach. It was not a bad place to have a tryst. Or to exorcise a demon. It only took a couple minutes to draw a quick ritual binding circle in the sand as Nanaue stood patiently. He used a stick.

The first two demons were downright meek when Nanaue coughed them up one at a time. Even though they recognized John, neither resisted when John chanted the words to send them back to Hell. Only Thamuz, the one John had been chasing, seemed to have any will to fight when it was his turn. He screamed his rage and threw himself at the barrier the moment he saw John.

John took a moment to chat, feeling viciously pleased at the sight of the demon so angrily contained. “So what’s your plan here, Thamuz? Only, you had two friends with you and they were both happy to catch a free ride back to Hell.”

“You won’t be able to sneak away from your fate forever. And when I get out I’ll –”

John snapped his fingers, which was the agreed-upon signal. Suddenly Thamuz was being chomped on by teeth that were definitely more than just teeth. John waved goodbye with a cheery smile until all the resulting smoke was gone.

“Why do you look so happy if he wasn’t cooperating?” Nanaue asked.

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you,” John teased. He was rewarded unexpectedly by a flash of Nanaue’s grin and the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it glimpse of rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It pulled an answering smile from his face. It was another reminder that even though the demon was here, so was Nanaue, alive and unharmed. “I’m giving him a few minutes to learn a lesson.”

“You’re a sadist,” Nanaue said.

“ _I’m_ a sadist.” John scoffed playfully. He was rewarded with another quick grin. 

Thamuz refused to cooperate even after several more minutes of shark-space time-out, so John exorcised him the hard way. It was less still easier than the exorcisms John usually performed, even as the wind whipped and howled around him. Infernal energy rent tears in the very fabric between dimensions.

But there were no squishy humans nearby to look after and when the wind finally stopped and the demon was gone, Nanaue simply picked himself up off the ground. He bit at the air a few times, then stretched and asked, “Is that it?”

“Yep, no more demons. I’ve sent them all back to Hell where they belong.” John kicked at the rest of the runes that made up the binding circle. He didn’t want anyone wandering by and getting ideas.

Nanaue helped. When the task was done, he looked suggestively at John. “You said an hour?” 

“I did.” John licked his lips and tried to look seductive. “But we can go as long as you want.”

“Are you sure? I’m not what you’re used to right now,” Nanaue said. He held out his arm and ran the tips of his claws along the ridge that jutted out from his forearm. He didn’t normally have a ridge there. He pulled up the bulletproof vest he wore over his torso and pointed. No belly button. He let his hand drift lower, until he cupped the bulge between his legs. “Here too.”

John’s nerves were still recovering from defeating a demon that had wreaked havoc hunting everyone who’d once been important to him. It was even more exciting to find Nanaue at the end of the chase, alive and whole. It hadn’t gone as well for the others and John was still hurting from how chilly his receptions had been. He’d deserved it too, for only coming when there was danger, sometimes too late.

It was a heady relief to have someone not be hurt because of him.

“You’re still you, aren’t you? You’re just closer to the shark.” John stepped closer and traced his fingers down Nanaue’s chest, stopping where his belly button had been. Before, that was where scales smoothed into skin. Now, they continued downwards. When John hooked his fingers in Nanaue’s waistband, he touched thin flaps of flesh that felt like fins. Nanaue didn’t have those usually either.

“I’m always the shark,” Nanaue corrected. “ _You’re_ closer to the shark.”

“That’s okay then, yeah?” John said. “Tell me what you like. I want to touch you.”

“These are my claspers,” Nanaue said. He unzipped his trousers and pushed it down with his pants, tossing them neatly aside. He held himself at an angle that exposed him to John as he took off the rest of his gear, leaving himself completely nude. He did have fins. And instead of having a dick and balls, the fins met together in the middle and showed off two long claspers.

Nanaue had mentioned claspers before when they’d been together, but only offhand in the sense of having them when he was in the water. John knew what claspers were. They were shark dicks and there were two of them. Nanaue had never invited John to handle his before. They were the same pale white color as the underside of Nanaue’s fins. Each one descended down from the inside edge of each fin, a thick cylindrical rod that tapered to a triangular point. 

John could see how they would settle alongside each other if Nanaue closed his legs in the water. Nanaue sat down on a rock and spread his legs. The claspers fell between them. John settled onto the ground between his knees. He scratched at the sand a little to make a soft pile of it to kneel on.

“Show me how you like to touch yourself,” John beckoned.

Nanaue wrapped his fingers around the base of his right clasper. His claws were clipped blunt. They glinted in the moonlight like fingernails. Nanaue flipped the clasper upright. It was rigid and seemed to have a hard core. It was longer than a human penis, but as thick around at the base as one. The implications of having _two_ made John’s mouth go dry. 

Nanaue stroked himself slowly from base to tip. John watched closely, observing the way his grip tightened as he reached higher up his shaft. He did this a couple times, then shifted his focus to fisting the tip of his clasper. 

John tried to gauge the speed Nanaue preferred, half-mesmerized by the rhythm of Nanaue’s hand and fantasizing about how much nicer it’d be if it was on _him_. Then Nanaue’s hips jerked, his hand slid further down his shaft, and it opened.

John jerked back. “What the fuck?”

If sharks could roll their eyes, Nanaue would be rolling his eyes. “It’s supposed to do that,” he said. Rather than thinning to a tapered tip, parts of it peeled back to extend outwards. “These are bone spurs, but they aren’t sharp.”

Nanaue demonstrated by pressing his thumb against the tip of one of the spurs that had unfurled from the tip of his clasper. He flicked it nonchalantly with the back of a claw.

“Shark dicks have bone spurs? _Why_ do shark dicks have bone spurs?”

“To stay inside the female shark, duh. That’s why they’re called claspers. And then after it does that, I do this,” Nanaue demonstrated, wrapping his hand around the tip of his clasper so that the spurs poked out from between his fingers. He worked his fingers and palm around his opened clasper in cursory motions. Once he grabbed the spurs, he didn’t let go of them, leaving them tangled in his fingers as he stimulated himself with his palm. “Until I come.”

Nanaue then drew his fingers away in a quick, practiced twist that smoothed away the protruding spurs and pulled them back into alignment. “And that’s how it works,” he finished. He looked at John’s knees on the sand, then slid his gaze slowly up the rest of John’s body. The hungry look he shot John sent a hot thrill of anticipation through him. “Do you want to try?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” John smirked. He braced himself with a hand on Nanaue’s knee and leaned forward. He ran his tongue along Nanaue’s clasper. The smooth flesh was cool and tasted faintly like salt. He could feel the bone inside the shaft when he pressed his tongue against it.

Nanaue’s hand landed heavy on John’s shoulder. It took John a bit of exploration, running his lips and tongue all along the hard flesh, but soon he figured it out. The glans was sensitive and when John pressed his tongue against it, the bone spurs would extend. The first time, they didn’t touch anything and withdrew after several seconds.

The second time, John took the tip of Nanaue’s clasper fully into his mouth. He allowed the emerging spurs to wedge themselves stuck against the backs of his teeth. It didn’t feel _good_ exactly, but it didn’t hurt either. John traced his tongue along one of the spurs, following it back to where it extended from the clasper. Above him, Nanaue let out a shuddering groan.

“Mmm, Johnny,” Nanaue moaned in an encouraging growl. He kneaded at John’s shoulder. “Your mouth is so _hot_.”

Nanaue was technically not cold-blooded, but he ran a lot cooler than humans did. The warmer Nanaue’s opened clasper became in John’s mouth, the faster Nanaue's hips moved, thrusting shallowly between his lips. By the time Nanaue’s clasper stopped feeling cool in his mouth, John had finished his tongue-first exploration of it. It had four spurs that split off the main shaft, their ends hard but blunt. There _was_ some sort of bone inside it. A thin groove ran along the main shaft that descended down the core of the clasper. The more attention John paid to that groove, the more excited Nanaue got. 

John sealed his lips more firmly around Nanaue’s hard shaft, then flattened his tongue across the entirety its open tip. He sucked as hard as he could. Immediately, something salty and bitter flooded his mouth. Nanaue’s next thrust slammed the top of his clasper into the roof of John’s mouth. They both winced. John pulled back to collect himself until only the spurs and tip were in his mouth, stuck behind his teeth.

“Fuck,” Nanaue said. He clawed at the rock he was sitting on. Bits of it gave way with harsh crunching sounds. “ _John_.”

He might have said something more but John was distracted by the way Nanaue’s shaft twitched with every spurt of come. It also hadn’t _stopped_ coming. John’s mouth was quickly filling up but he had no idea how much more there was to take.

Before he could convince himself to swallow, a hard sell with how much he’d have to choke down, the increased pressure in his mouth forced the decision for him. Come spilled out from between his lips, from the corners of his mouth on either side of the thick, hardened flesh against his tongue.

He tried to spit but the odd tangle of the spurs in his mouth around his tongue and teeth meant that in the process of getting himself free, most of Nanaue’s come ended up spilling down John’s chin instead of landing cleanly on the sand.

Nanaue grabbed his clasper once John let go of it and pushed the spurs back into their original alignment. Then he shoved the entire thing back down so that it lay against his leg instead of his belly. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

John swiped his fingers through some of the mess on his face. There was a lot of it. The front of his shirt was wrecked. But Nanaue hadn’t stopped staring at his mouth since John had looked up at him with his clasper between his lips. He liked that. He’d ruin a shirt for that.

John smiled smugly. “So, how was that?”

“That was great, Johnny.” Nanaue stroked his cheek, then dragged the pad of his thumb over John’s lower lip. “You’re so pretty like this. You have such a sexy mouth.”

John preened a little bit under the compliments. “Have you shown anyone else your claspers?”

“Maybe a couple people,” Nanaue answered coyly. “Why do you ask?” 

“Has anyone let you put it in them?” A significant glance south made it clear he wasn’t talking about blow jobs anymore.

Nanaue’s grin widened. “Are you going to let me fuck you like this if I say it’d make you my first?”

“I’m hoping you’ll fuck me either way. I’m just asking.” It wasn’t the _only_ reason. John did want to fuck him either way. But he couldn’t deny that the thought of being the first to do this held its own extra appeal.

“I’ve never fucked someone while like this,” Nanaue admitted. “But I wouldn’t mind trying.”

“Alright then. Let’s try.” John stood up to take off his trousers. There wasn’t much of a breeze, but the cool air still chilled his bits as soon as he exposed them. 

“I don’t supposed you’d be willing to go into the water with me,” Nanaue said a touch wistfully.

“Not a chance,” John answered. “I’m already freezing my bollocks off.” 

John kept the shirt and trench coat on for what little protection against the elements that it offered. He added the rest of his clothes, shoes included, to the pile of Nanaue’s stuff. 

“How long until you’re ready to go again?” John asked.

He didn’t need to ask. Nanaue’s other clasper was already erect. His pelvic fin twisted upwards, proudly flaunting the length of it. John wanted to touch it. He fought that urge until he realized with a jolt that he could. 

John pressed his hand against the pale underside of Nanaue’s pelvic fin. Like everywhere else on his body, he was cooler than John. The warmth of his skin caused Nanaue to make a pleased sound when John touched him. His skin was smoother here, barely scraping at all when John rubbed his palm the wrong direction against his scales. Nanaue’s clasper opened partially in the air, then shut. 

“I can keep going until I run out of come,” Nanaue said. He pressed himself a little more firmly into John’s hand.

“How long does that take?” John considered his options. Outside by the water had sounded sexy at the time, but now he was regretting the lack of bed and everything else. The come on his fingertips didn’t compare to real lube, even if it seemed slick enough to work in a pinch. John had already spent too much energy on necessary magic to be wasting more just for fun. He would still need magic to get home.

Nanaue shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never done it like this before.”

John lowered himself onto the sand. It compressed and shifted with soft crunching sounds as he settled onto his hands and knees. His prick and balls dangled between his legs, exposed to the air. John pulled the hem of his coat up onto his back to bare himself.

“How do you want me? Is this good?” John wiggled his arse and looked over his shoulder. He licked his lips, clearing away traces of Nanaue’s come. John couldn’t say he liked the taste, but something about the way it lingered on the tip of his tongue sent hot satisfaction running through him nonetheless.

Nanaue already had his clasper in hand. The tip opened and closed as he stroked himself. His teeth flashed in a grin that caught and reflected the moonlight. His eyes glowed red in the dark. “You know I always want you when you’re on your hands and knees, Johnny.”

Nanaue knelt in the sand behind John. He placed a cool hand on the side of John’s hip. He stroked John’s back, then brought fingers through the cooling mess on John’s throat. The edges of his claws snagged a bit on John’s skin, but he was careful not to do more than scratch. 

Nanaue smeared the come he’d gathered up all around John’s puckered hole. He pressed his thumb against it but all he did was rub small circles over the tight muscle. He’d clipped his claws, but they weren’t as short as he’d clipped them _before_. “We’re gonna get stuck.”

He said it as a statement. Without waiting for John to answer, he replaced his thumb with the tip of his clasper and pressed inside him. He started out no thicker than a finger. John took it gladly, eagerly. Nanaue’s clawed fingers spread out along John’s hips. He fucked into John slowly with deliberate, measured movements and none of the casual roughness John was used to from him. In fact, the most accurate word to describe his motions was _careful_.

“You really haven’t done this before,” John realized. That was why Nanaue was being careful. He didn’t know if their bodies were actually compatible.

“You’re a lot smaller than a female shark,” Nanaue observed doubtfully. “But when I’m all the way shark, I’m a lot bigger.”

“I can take more than this,” John said. “Your cock is bigger than this.”

“Wait for it,” Nanaue said patiently. On his next shallow thrust, John felt something hard and new press itself against his inner walls. Bone spurs. Fucking hell. Nanaue stilled. John shifted carefully, wriggling until he felt more comfortable. When John stopped moving, Nanaue’s fingers stroked his side. “Okay?”

John clenched his inner muscles. “This is what you were waiting for, right? I’m good. Fuck me.”

That encouragement was all Nanaue needed. John quickly realized he hadn’t anticipated Nanaue’s longer length. Each thrust went punishingly deep inside him, shoving him forward with enough force that his entire body rocked back and forth with it.

Cool liquid sloshed inside him. Now that his clasper had opened, it felt like Nanaue was coming again. If it was anything like what had happened with John’s mouth, there’d be a lot of it. The thought of it inside him sent a heady jolt of heat through his gut.

“You smell like me,” Nanaue groaned. His cool, rough snout pressed against the side of John’s neck. He rubbed his face against John’s throat and pushed further inside him. John grunted involuntarily. The rigidity of his clasper, its length and coolness, made Nanaue feel odd inside him. It didn’t feel like a penis. But it was undoubtedly alive, part of the heavy weight on John’s back and the rough rasp of Nanaue’s skin against his own. John could feel each throb and twitch in great detail against his insides.

“I’ll bet I do,” John agreed, bracing himself against each powerful thrust. It felt good to be mounted, to be rutted against and pressed into the sand. Nanaue fucked John powerfully, hungrily, like he couldn’t control himself. John offered Nanaue his throat again. “You like it?”

Nanaue touched John’s pulse with his nose. Against the side of his face, Nanaue growled, “I’ll show you how much I like it.”

He shoved himself the rest of the way into John until he could feel the smoothness of his fins flush against John’s ass, then stayed there. When John rocked his hips a certain way it caused Nanaue’s clasper to bump against his prostate, sending a low jolt of pleasure through his body. Nanaue soon noticed and set up a punishing pace, angling himself just right until John felt almost dizzy with the awareness of Nanaue pumping into him, pouring his seed into the deepest parts of his body.

“Come on,” John encouraged, meeting Nanaue thrust for thrust. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. No longer unwelcome, the cool air was a welcome relief as he panted for breath. He licked his lips. “Give me both.”

Nanaue paused. He rubbed his other clasper against the back of John’s thigh, trailing up the sensitive skin. John shivered. “Are you sure?”

John flushed at the idea. “Yeah,” he said, dizzy with the idea. He spread his legs further, eager. “Do it. Don’t hold back.”

Nanaue shifted behind him, pulling out most of the way as he did so, until the opened spurs caught inside him. He teased John’s loose rim with the tip of his other clasper. It’d easily fit, but even when Nanaue caught the right angle and John could feel the tension in his legs and how he could drive his entire length right in, he didn’t go any further. 

Instead, he actually used his hand to detach that clasper and pushed it down. John could feel it against the back of his thigh. “Johnny, baby, can I try something first?”

John looked at him questioningly over his shoulder. Nanaue’s eyes reflected the moonlight back at him. “What do you want to do?”

Nanaue took John’s right arm and tucked John’s hand into his chest. It left his elbow sticking out like a wing. Or a fin, John realized, when Nanaue ducked his arm beneath John’s and compared them, then carefully changed the angle John was holding his arm at. “Hold it like this. Is your coat still bite-resistant?”

The protection spell on his coat had been installed for other reasons – John not getting stabbed in the kidneys reasons. Sometimes it came in handy for other things. He shifted his weight more comfortably across his knees and the arm that was starting to get buried in the sand, then tilted his head away from Nanaue’s mouth. “It can take a dagger for me. Try to be less than a stabbing.”

Nanaue opened his mouth, then opened it further. He opened it until all John could see was a glimpse of teeth surrounding a dark, cavernous maw as he clamped his jaws over John’s entire shoulder. John’s entire arm fit inside his mouth with room to spare.

John did know how to use Youtube. He knew what this was and that male sharks latched onto female sharks when they fucked. And while having something try to bite his arm off wasn’t exactly doing it for John, he had to admit that it was definitely doing a lot for Nanaue.

The clasper that was pressed against John’s leg flipped upwards immediately. Nanaue thrust and twisted clumsily against his backside. Every motion jostled and pulled at the clasper that was still inside him, providing a friction and pressure that was equal parts delicious and unpredictable. 

“Hand,” John said. Nanaue’s teeth tightened on his shoulder. The pressure was crushing. He would have bruises in the morning. He could feel the magic in his coat activate to protect him from what it identified as an attack. Nanaue tried to thrust again, clumsily. It still wasn’t going to work. The angle was wrong and Nanaue couldn’t pull back far enough because of how they were stuck together. It shouldn’t have felt good, but something about this – about hunger, about wanting, about being the focus of so much _attention_ , always lit John up inside. 

John raised his voice and put some annoyance in it. “ _Use your hand_.”

Nanaue stilled, then pulled. For a second John’s shoulder was tugged along with him. John felt a brief burst of actual fear, but as soon as it met resistance the huge toothy jaw released him immediately. John panted for breath as the blood rushed back into his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Nanaue said. He pressed his thin lips against John’s shoulder as John shook out his arm, then followed the kiss with a sweep of his snout against John’s cheek. “I got caught up in the moment.”

This time, when John felt the tip of the second clasper press in next to the first, Nanaue’s hand was there to guide it into him. It was much too late to worry about lube, but when Nanaue pushed the clasper inside him, his body didn’t protest nearly as much as John expected. Something warm, wet, and slick leaked out his hole and down the back of his balls.

“Are you still coming?” John asked. He hadn’t realized but now that his attention had been drawn, he could feel the heavy build-up of come inside him. It was slick and seemed to substitute alright for lube in a pinch. “Is this what shark sex is?”

“I go until I stop or I’m done, I told you. It’ll be faster with two,” Nanaue said. He rubbed the leaking come into John’s rim, easing the pain as he split John open wider and wider. Better than that, it felt good to have Nanaue stroke him in such an intimate, sensitive location. It was even better to think of Nanaue kneeling behind him, _taking_ him with both claspers, claiming him.

John moaned in encouragement. Each thrust released more of the come that was trapped inside him. The wet, sucking sound of flesh pounding into flesh rang obscenely in his ears. This time, when John clawed at the ground and panted and begged, “More, fuck, harder,” Nanaue didn’t slow down.

He gave John the stimulation he wanted, each thrust accompanied by more slick wetness and the pressure for John to take _more_ than he had before, until John’s entire world narrowed down to Nanaue’s claspers as they pounded rhythmically into his arse. Nanaue leaned forward until he was practically draping himself over John like a blanket. John spared a moment to be briefly grateful for the thickness of the coat he was still wearing, which protected him from the scrape of Nanaue’s scales where he pressed heavy against John’s back.

When John opened his eyes after a particularly good thrust, he saw Nanaue’s head hanging over his shoulder. The eye facing John was fixed on him. Nanaue saw John watching him back and grinned.

“Touch me,” John gasped. “I want your hand.”

Nanaue knew exactly the right way John liked to be touched when he was getting fucked. He wrapped his fingers loosely around John’s prick and leaned more heavily against John. He rubbed John’s prick just the way John liked it. For a split second, the tips of his claws pressed into John’s stomach. Then they withdrew. Even blunted, the touch felt as hungry as a bite. 

John fucked himself on Nanaue’s claspers and fucked his hand and gasped through his pleasure as it built and built, until finally he spilled over.

When the bursts of pleasure had faded enough for John to stitch thoughts together again, he gave up on protecting his hair from the sand. He let his hands slide along the ground until he was holding himself up by his elbows instead of his palms. Then, he dropped until his head until it landed on his forearms, until only his arse was up, still available for Nanaue to use. He couldn’t figure out words at the moment and he needed to catch his breath. He made a pleased humming sound.

Nanaue wiped his hand off on John’s coat – which was a mess, and John was not looking forward to cleaning it, then bent closer and nudged John’s face gently with his own. “You feel so good right now,” he said, grinding his fins against John’s arse. 

John could feel Nanaue’s come building inside him. Their differences in body temperature meant that John could detect every new spurt of it as it joined however much was already there. It seemed to continue with no end in sight, but there was nowhere for it to go. Nanaue’s two claspers were thick enough that he was tightly plugged.

He didn’t seem interested in moving anymore either, now that John had come. Earlier, the movement from Nanaue’s thrusts had been what caused his come to spill back out of John’s arse, relieving some of the pressure that was now building inside him.

John froze for a moment in paralyzed confusion as he realized the problem. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what he wanted to do about it. It was a relief to have Nanaue hold still inside him, giving his body time to adjust. But the building quantity of liquid inside him was too much.

“Wait, hang on,” John admitted, squirming. His discreet attempts to adjust around the fullness inside him only made everything feel more intense. “Less, less.”

Nanaue shifted and started to pull out. A sharp tugging pain at John’s strained hole stopped him from withdrawing very far. Those would be the bone spurs. But much of his length was no longer pressing against John’s insides. “Better?”

“It’s your come,” John admitted, face hot. He was still stretched tightly around Nanaue’s claspers. “There’s too much of it. I get full and after that happens there’s not enough space to take _more_ –“

He couldn’t see what Nanaue was doing but he could feel the stretch of his hole as Nanaue reached for where they were joined together. John wondered for a wild minute if Nanaue was trying to fit something _more_ into him, but was instead met with sudden relief and a gush of wetness spurting down his legs.

“Oh, that is a lot,” Nanaue commented. He sounded pleased with himself. He rocked his hips and the motion pushed more fluid out of John’s arse with a wet squelching sound. It dripped down his balls and the backs of his thighs. 

John resisted the urge to squirm. Hot embarrassment made his cheeks burn every time he felt more come drip uncontrollably out of his arse. Nanaue put a hand on John’s lower belly encouragingly, rubbing him and palming his prick at the same time.

“It’s okay. Let it out,” Nanaue encouraged. “You’re so full already but I’ve got more to give you.”

He curled his knuckles against John’s belly, then pressed _in_. The pressure forced another rush of warm fluid out from between his legs. Nanaue made an admiring sound. His claspers twitched inside John as they continued to spill inside him.

“Don’t _look_ at it,” John demanded hotly, cheeks burning.

“But Johnny, I love seeing what I’ve done to your pretty little hole. It’s such a mess now. You’re full of _my_ mess. You’re dripping with it.” He fucked deeper into John with a pleased grunt. “You’re so hot and tight.”

John couldn’t tell one clasper from the other anymore, not when they were both inside him, moving together as one. The fullness inside him grew more and more overwhelming as Nanaue pushed further into him. The claspers were wider at their base than their tip, so the deeper Nanaue went, the wider John’s hole had to stretch.

The shark come leaking out of him did help. Its slickness eased the way as John felt himself get split apart. Nanaue put his hands on both sides of John’s ass and spread him wide. It let him fit a little further into John. He made a noise when he realized that, low and pleased, and spread him further.

A flush built on the back of John’s neck. He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate around the building pressure in his arse. Whenever Nanaue was deep inside him, his claspers plugged John up again and there was no way for the come to escape. 

He writhed as Nanaue held still and yet more fluid spurted into him. “Are you going to stare at me all night or what?”

“I don’t know,” Nanaue answered teasingly. “Maybe I will.”

John snorted. He said, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“I know,” Nanaue said. He smoothed his hand over the small of John’s back. Then, very sweetly, he asked, “Can I? Johnny, please?”

It took him a moment to realize what Nanaue was asking for. He thought about it – proof of this moment, a permanent reminder of Nanaue’s two claspers stretching him, filling him. It was an easy decision to make with the knowledge that this might be a one-time thing lurking warningly in the back of John’s mind. His phone was in one of his coat pockets. He unlocked it and held it over his shoulder. 

The phone gave off a shutter sound every few seconds as Nanaue fucked in and out of him slowly, occasionally making a thoughtful sound or nudging John’s hips to sit at a different angle. John glanced over his shoulder and asked teasingly, “What are you doing back there?”

Nanaue snapped the camera right in his face. The flash wasn’t on. It made John laugh, which soon turned into a groan when it jostled the parts of Nanaue that were still inside him. The massive presence of his two claspers was impossible for John to ignore.

In total, it took Nanaue only a couple minutes to finish with John’s phone. When he was done, he tucked it back into the same pocket of John’s coat that John usually kept it in. He also did up the button to keep it from falling out. It was more care than John usually took.

“Let’s lie down,” Nanaue said. He pulled at John’s hip, already starting to lay down himself. A couple inches of his claspers slipped out of John with a wet gush of fluid. The spurs inside John didn’t feel sharp at all. They just felt hard and thick. They pulled inside him as Nanaue moved and John let himself be gently encouraged onto his side.

Nanaue stretched an arm out onto the sand and slid it under John’s head as a cushion. Then he wrapped his arm around John’s torso, over the coat John was still wearing, and pulled him snugly against his chest. After that, Nanaue tucked his snout firmly against the back of John’s neck, just below his hairline, and left it there. They used to sleep like this sometimes.

It felt really nice to have it again. John closed his eyes.

“Johnny,” Nanaue sighed softly, not in a way that meant he was talking to John, but just because he used to say John’s name like that sometimes. “I missed you.”

John wrapped his fingers around the back of Nanaue’s wrist. He didn’t want to think about why Nanaue had missed him or how long it’d been since John had last seen him. He didn’t want to think about how long it’d been since he’d been with a man (a while), or since he’d been the little spoon (longer), or the last time someone had kissed the back of his neck while fucking him and called him Johnny ( _damnit_ ).

He pressed his hand against his lower belly. The hard bulge of Nanaue’s claspers pressed against his palm from inside him. He groped at its length and pressed the heel of his palm against the tip. The resulting friction inside him as it shifted, seemingly everywhere, felt huge. But against his palm, the bulge barely seemed to move at all. Fuck, Nanaue was so _big_.

Nanaue twitched and tightened his grip around John, clutching John against his chest. He loosened his arms slowly and as he did, the remaining tension in his body drained with it. Something shifted, not quite painfully, inside of John. John reached over his shoulder. Nanaue nudged his snout into John’s hand, then kissed John’s palm.

John rubbed his hand against Nanaue’s freckles. Technically, they weren’t really freckles, but their official name was so pretentious that John refused to call them anything else.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.” Nanaue made no move to get up, but he did shift his hips and give a little wriggle. The claspers inside John finally started to slide out of him. It felt like it took forever and in the end, John had to drag himself back onto his protesting hands and knees to get far enough for the full length of Nanaue’s claspers to fall from his used hole.

When they finally left his body, it was with a loud slurping sound. They settled between Nanaue’s legs and glistened wetly, spent. An answering wetness escaped from John’s arse, even as he quickly tried to clench his inner muscles. There was no point in trying. Nanaue had fucked John too loose for his come to stay inside him.

Nanaue wore a look of dazed satisfaction on his face. John felt a spark of pride at having put it there. _Mine_ , something inside him clamored with a greedy, possessive hunger. _Mine, mine, mine_.

He lay back down. Maybe they could rest a while longer.

– 

Nanaue stood upwind as John cupped his hand around the lighter and lit the smoke, blocking the breeze with his broad chest. Before John took his first proper drag, he held the cigarette away from himself and ducked into Nanaue’s blind spot to kiss him on the center of his mouth. 

Nanaue kissed him back with his rough shark mouth and his sharp shark teeth. His mouth really wasn’t made for kissing. John was reminded of that fact every time he did it, but he’d never let that stop him before and he wasn’t going to let it stop him now. He licked some of the freckles on Nanaue’s cheek when they parted. 

There was really no delicate way to admit that his arse was sore as hell after the workout they’d given it and that his hole had still not recovered. While he smoked, he could feel what remained of Nanaue’s come settling downwards in his gut and leaking out his body, unable to be stopped by his stretched-out muscles.

John took one last drag from his cigarette, then dropped it into the sand and stubbed it out. He looked out at the water. Now or never. 

“I was thinking... do you want to pick up where we left off? Before,” John tilted his head vaguely but kept his eyes straight ahead, “Arkham and all that. We could pretend it never happened. Go back to how it was before. How we were, before.”

“No,” Nanaue said immediately. He didn’t even take time to think about it. 

“Oh,” John replied, taken aback by the unexpected hurt in his chest. “No, you’re right. It was a dumb idea. Never mind me.”

“John, I was in love with you and then at the first sign of trouble you _ditched me and broke my heart,_ ” Nanaue said. “I’m not pretending that never happened.”

Was. Past tense. John winced. “Alright, I get that. It was just an idea. I guess I better get going then. Now that we’re done. With the demon stuff.”

“Yeah,” Nanaue agreed without protest. But then he snaked his arm around John’s waist and pulled him into his side. He nuzzled John’s temple with his snout and pulled him into an embrace. It was embarrassing how much better that little gesture made John feel. “You’re tired and cold and want a shower. You don’t even want to stick around here.”

Nanaue saying it made John suddenly aware of all of his body’s complaints. He was exhausted and sore. His shoulder was going to be one large bruise in the morning. They were on some tiny patch of sand and rocks too small to really be called a beach by the Gotham Docks, exposed to the elements. There was sand wedged under his fingernails, in his hair, and in the creases of his skin. What had been thrilling and sexy when he was aroused was now just cold and uncomfortable. 

John ran a palm down Nanaue’s chest. In that direction, his skin was smooth. “What are you going to do?”

Nanaue nodded at the water. He tilted his neck to bare his gills. “Sleeping will be more comfortable in the water tonight. I’ll go mammal tomorrow. Catch up on everything I’ve missed during this parasite bullshit.”

“What about Clayface?”

“Don’t worry about Clayface. And next time you piss off a demon?” Nanaue said, taking it for granted that John would. “Send it to me first. I’ll take care of it.”

“Sure.”

–

Nanaue had taken a bunch of pictures with John’s phone. Most of them were too blurry or too dark. But some were good. John saved those ones to a separate folder for later. He hadn’t had the view Nanaue had, now captured in these images. He looked just as much a mess as he’d felt at the time. There was no mistaking that his partner wasn’t human, or that he’d taken two organs at once until the come was literally flowing out his ass. No one else could ever see these. But, they were hot as hell.

John took his time browsing through each image, interested and curious about what Nanaue had chosen to capture. Most of it was the fucking of course, just multiple angles of John’s arse stuffed full of varying amounts of clasper.

There was also a picture of just John’s face and half his shoulder. It was blurry as if Nanaue had hit the button, then moved the phone too quickly afterwards. He saw a couple more of his shoulders, and one actually decent picture of a tattoo on John’s arm that he’d gotten only a few years ago. He saved that one.

When John finished deleting everything that wasn’t worth keeping, he picked the photo he figured Nanaue would like most. In it, both of Nanaue’s claspers were most of the way inside John’s arse, side by side in a way that only made the obscene stretch of John’s hole more obvious. Red scratches on his hips, arse, and back made it look like he’d been mauled. Nanaue’s come was everywhere, shining wetly all over his arse and the back of his thighs. More of it was visible in the gap between Nanaue’s pressed-together claspers, where John’s rim had sealed imperfectly around him. 

John hesitated before putting it in a text message.

Nanaue’s rejection rang fresh in his ears. John couldn’t deny he still felt wounded by just how quick Nanaue had been to reject him. But Nanaue hadn’t said he didn’t want anything to do with John. He’d just said he didn’t want to go back to the way things had been before. He could work with that.

Nanaue hadn’t added himself as a contact but he’d texted himself from John’s phone, sending a crown emoji followed by a shark emoji to an unfamiliar number that started with the same Hawaiian area code he’d had before. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want John to text him. He could have given John one of his Gotham numbers, but he hadn’t.

John stared at the keyboard on his phone. He started and deleted several messages, and considered and re-considered which photo to send, before he finally settled on _Had a good time last night. It’d be nice to see you again sometime._

He signed it, _xoxo, Johnny_.

–

Three days later, Nanaue sent him a dick pic and _u busy?_.

John shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood from the table. “I’m sorry,” he said to the young couple that’d just been about to tell him about their unfortunate experience with a poltergeist. “But I’ve got to go. Something’s come up.”


End file.
